runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:How to garner more attention for our wiki
Please post you ideas here. Thanks! 05:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) A petition to Jagex I, as well as many other Runescape Classic players(all.. 100 of them), believe that Jagex should re-open the ability to play Classic(with the same model of runescape 2: a f2p and subscription option). We believe this option would greatly increase the popularity of Classic in general, and inadvertently, increase popularity of this wikia for new players. J-Mod's have posted in the Classic section relating to re-opening registration(probably temporarily again), but a if they could be persuaded to believe that re-opening permenantly would generate revenue, it could potentially pass. Ideas Partner up with Runescape.wikia and see if they would advertize on their main page for you. Get them to make rsc free to play. then alot more people will paly it. that = more people on your site. :If only ;) 01:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ^Not my post. Get the main RS Wiki to host pretty occasional events on Classic. 23:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, not many people have access to Classic, so any events made would probably consist of only a few people. 01:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Most older accounts do have access, so why not? I think it would be awesome to see an event without many noobs around there. ;-). Futhermore, I think there are enough players with RSC-access to host an event of like 15 people (or even more) -- 10:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Complete all of the pages with links from the main RS wiki so that people decide that they would like to help out or have a daily challenge to complete a certain stub Duck171 13:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Pika2346: I believe rsc wiki should host more events to greatly improve the rsc community spirit, thus making rsc a more enjoyable game, improving activity on rsc and maximising visits to rsc wiki :) Maybe you could get the RuneScapeWiki events team to make an event in RSC? 17:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::We could at least try ;-). It's better then RS2 nowadays. -- 09:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Here's my idea! Italay90 (talk) 20:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wiki marketplace A few days ago I got the idea to make a template that looks exactly like a shop's interface, but it doesn't use images to look like that. You can easily add or remove items from the shop's interface, so you don't have to take pics of everything in-game. Also, clicking on an item will display the item's price, exactly like in-game, in the bottom bar. I've been talking to Zorak about this idea, and he suggested making that shoptable have some extra functionality, that there would be a wiki marketplace. People would be able to make a shop with all their items, for their own prices, with their own stock. They would be able to click to buy an amount, or click X to buy X (then get a popup asking you how many you want to buy), and after clicking that, they have to confirm that they are sure they want to buy the item, and if they do, it would automatically submit the request to the marketplace. This would add great functionality to this wiki, and if we'd advertise it a bit on the RSOF, we might attract more users to this wiki who want to buy or sell items. I'll make the code for these things, and when it's done I'll post it here again. 15:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) : I like this idea ;-) This way we'll attract some people who want to trade, who will take a look at the other parts of the wiki too. ;-) -- 06:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Update: The code to add and remove offers to/from the marketplace is complete, and the table is also ready for usage on articles. I am now going to make a button to add new shoptables, to edit a table you added earlier, or to remove a table. If that is finished, the only thing that still needs to happen is to move all files to correct names, and the marketplace project can launch, and we can start advertising on the RSOF. 07:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Example is at here. 08:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! It looks awesome! I don't see why we can't have a marketplace in the RSC namespace. Nice job Joey! :) 22:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice job on this guys. It looks very promising. I haven't been around in a bit and it's nice to see things progressing here. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Improve the articles in Runescape Classic Wiki I'd like to first comment that it will be difficult to get a lot of people to come to this Runescape Classic (RSC) wikipedia. As of 2011, Jagex has permanently closed Runescape Classic to new players. And the number of people who play Runescape Classic is already rather small. Add in that several people who play RSC are veterans who already know how to play Runescape classic and as such, wouldn't need guides/wiki a great deal. But that is something that is beyond our control. Let's focus on what we can control: for those of us who are new to Runescape Classic... I've gone through several of the guides in this Runescape Classic wikipedia, and have found the information rather limited. Compared with the quality and in-depth scope of the articles that you find on the Runescape (RS2) wiki, the RSC wiki doesn't provide as much information as it could. We'd need some of the more experienced RSC players to put in the time to improve the information provided for many of the articles in the RSC wiki. More people will come to this wiki if the guides and database contained more information. 02:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :: This is totally true. After reading this, I think, I'll focus on one skill and add as much information as possible about it. If everyone just chooses 3 articles he or she wants to improve it will contain a lot more information soon. -- 10:15, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RSW ...Runescape should feature the wiki in the 'Community' section on their main page... -- 09:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC)